


Our Final Heartbeat

by AbsoluteSpoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, F/F, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Other, Ruined Friendship, Suicide, Swearing, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/pseuds/AbsoluteSpoon
Summary: An operation gone wrong. Uncovered secrets witnessed by the wrong people. Their lives were perfect, but a lone spectator changed everything. There's no going back from this, this is the endgame.





	Our Final Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this one. I just wanted to make an original story; so I did. As this goes along, something will form out of it. Either way, hope you enjoy this setup chapter. Also, just so you know, this is set in a world without guns, meaning swords and things like them are still used, which is why they don't have guns.

"Forens, heads up." Catching the old helmet in my hands, I wearily lift my head. Sure enough, there he is, Royrs. We have been best friends since we were kids, and even signed up into the military together. After our service ended, we didn't know where else to go. Since leaving college, the military life was all we knew. So, we signed onto a private military company, and that's who we're with now. We're currently assigned to Harvena, which is a large city near Grayhaven. It has been rundown for years, now being mainly populated by looters and criminals alike, some people even claiming that they've sighted 'monsters' in the area. It's also become a kind of slum, with many missing people's bodies turning up here.

Our job here is to keep the city on lockdown and to make sure nothing dangerous leaves the city. However this time, we've been called on to check out an old apartment. There were reports of disturbing noises coming from the building, so we have to make sure nothing was wrong. I wonder what could have been so bad, that they've called on us for help? Our helicopter is nearly at the apartment, so I guess I best get ready. Pulling my half face mask up, I place the ballistic helmet on my head and strap it on securely, bringing the night vision goggles attached to it down over my eyes. Hauling myself to my feet, I step over to Royrs, seating myself next to him on the side of the helicopter. "What do you think it is this time Royrs? Some stray dogs again, maybe some homeless people?"  
"Ah, hell if I know. We've had so many false claims about activity here, I don't know what to believe anymore."

Making idle talk for the next ten or so minutes, we finally arrive. With the helicopter hovering over the roof of the apartment, me and my team grab our nearby pole arms and jump down, our boots sending out loud stomps as we hit the ground "You ready for this, Rorys?"  
"I'm always ready. You just watch your back down there." Nodding in response, I step up to the apartment entrance, kicking the door open and signalling for my team to follow as we head down the stairs. We follow the normal procedure, moving from room to room and throwing in smoke grenades before entering. After we make sure every room is clear we head down to the next floor. Once we reach the 8th floor, we notice some empty bottles of what was probably beer sat on a table against the wall. However, what's strange is that unlike all the other left over items in this apartment, these bottles are clean, which can only mean... Whoever left them there has been here recently. We go through the same procedure we went through on the last two floors, we split up into teams of five and search two different rooms at a time.

"Hey, F-Forens..." Searching through a room with my team, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn to see my commander stood before me, helmet tucked under his arm, with a solemn and distressed look covering his face. "In the o-other room... You need to s-see for yourself..." He doesn't say anything else, he just simply walks away. I swear I hear him mumble 'I'm sorry', but that was it. What's so important that I need to see it? I slowly drag myself up off of the floor, exiting the room. Two men are sat on the floor with their polearms at their sides, and one is stood leaning against the wall. It looks like he's trying not to panic... This can't be good. Approaching the door, I can make out Rorys leaning his back against the wall next to the door and crossing his arms, with his goggles pushed up. He perks his head up, locking eyes with me. It looks like he's teared up... Was he crying? What the hell is waiting for me past that door? "I'll leave y-you be... B-Beyond that door... You'll just, w-want to be by y-yourself..." He stands up properly, stepping away from the door. I try to talk to him, ask him to stop and explain what's happening, but I can't muster the courage. Instead I just turn back to the door. Leaning my polearm against the wall, I pull down my half face mask and unstrap my helmet, taking it off and placing it on top of my polearm's spike. I feel a pit in my stomach as anxiety washes over me, but I can't stop, I have to know what's back there. I gently open the door...

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that just about brings us to the end of this first chapter. Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger, but... I just had to, I'm sorry, I'm evil. Now keep in mind, this isn't really the first chapter, this is more of a, I guess you could say teaser chapter. So, something to set up the actual story, and give you a look at two of the main characters. I'll be updating this (hopefully) soon, with more chapters to come. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this so far, and goodbye for now!


End file.
